Love is the Worst kind of Torture
by Beautiful-Writing-Girl
Summary: A series of poemletters from someone to the person they love. The following chapter is a response from the person they love. First chapter up, much more to come! Review please if you have a request for a couple!
1. From Sakura To Sasuke

**Author:** Hey! This is my first poetry series thing, so I'm really sorry if I mess up or it sounds really terrible. But please review after you read it and see if you like it. Flames excepted, of course. I already have the majority of the series written. I only have about three or four more to do. So that pretty much tells you how long this thing is gonna be. About 15 chapters. But the format I'm doing is someone writing to the one they're in love with (like Sakura to Sasuke) and then that person responding back. I started with the most popular couple, Sakura and Sasuke of course! Hope you enjoy it, and I'll post the response tomorrow or something. Soon, though. And if you have a request then just type it up in the review section. Thank you to those who actually read through all that and tolerated my babbling!

* * *

**From Sakura To Sasuke**

How could you walk away?

Just walk away and leave this Love behind?

I told you I'd be Alone,

Did you even care?

Or was I just in the way?

I told you that you'd be Happy,

Could you have been?

Were you already Happy?

No, you couldn't have been,

You never Smiled,

You never Laughed,

You only glared,

You never Talked,

You never told me anything,

Why should you have?

I didn't Deserve it,

I only Loved you,

With all my Heart,

And now,

I'm Alone and there's Nothing I can do about it,

I'm not Strong enough to bring you back,

And you wouldn't want to see me again,

I'd only Cry and be Annoying,

But I'm Alone,

What can I do?

What can I do?

Should I sit here and stare,

Why couldn't you Care?

I thought you'd pick a different Path,

I thought I could do Something,

But I can't do Anything,

But Stand there and Cry,

Beg some one to drag you back here,

Sob and Sniff,

Whimper at the Memories,

Cry at the Nightmares,

You only said, "Thank you,"

But it seems like you said Everything,

Yet you told me Nothing,

Well,

I have One thing to say to you,

Not being able to Love the Love of your Life is the worst kind of Torture.

* * *

**Author (again):** Hope you remember to review and you like it. I know it's short and all that crap, but still, I think it's good. And the whole captilizing the first letter of words like Love and Life and Torture and Nothing are to emphasize them and crap. Too much trouble to **bold **or whatever. I'm lazy! Review please! More soon if you guys like it! 


	2. From Sasuke Back To Sakura

**From Sasuke Back To Sakura**

After all I did to you,

After everything we've been through,

I still don't love you,

I still can't even look at you without getting mad,

How can you love someone like me?

Someone meant to kill someone else,

Someone who is unable to love,

You're still the same stupid girl I knew,

Back then,

It's true,

I did think about us,

I thought what would really happen if I stayed there,

Stayed with you,

And everyone,

And Naruto,

But I couldn't,

I felt like I was merely hurting you,

I'm starting to believe that,

Not being Loved back by the love of your Life is the Worst kind of Torture.


	3. From Hinata To Naruto

**From Hinata To Naruto**

There he goes again,

Walking away while I blush,

I couldn't even say hello,

I couldn't even wave or speak,

All I did was stare and look like an idiot,

I hate myself for being shy,

But I promise myself that I'll have courage someday,

That I'll be like all the others,

Like Sakura,

She told Sasuke everything,

Even though she ended up hurt,

She still told him and stood her ground,

I admire her for that,

She was brave,

Why am I not?

I once heard that if you don't act now,

Someone else will,

That's my greatest fear,

That I won't be brave enough to tell you before someone else,

And if that happens,

I won't be able to forgive myself,

Because,

Not being Loved by the Love of your Life is the Worst kind of Torture.


	4. From Naruto Back To Hinata

**From Naruto Back To Hinata**

I've always known you liked me,

But I never knew you loved me,

We've always known each other and been friends,

And I don't want to lose that friendship,

I treasure it so much,

You're always there when I don't have anyone next to me,

You always cheer me up when you blush,

But I need to concentrate on training,

I need to become stronger,

For Sasuke and Sakura,

To bring them together,

To make them happy,

To fulfill my promise,

My way of the ninja,

But I know how you feel,

I'm just like you,

I know how it feels,

To Love the Love of your Life and Not be Loved back is the Worst kind of Torture.


	5. From TenTen To Neji

**From TenTen To Neji**

Has Destiny blinded you so much that you don't see Love anymore?

Has your pride forced your eyes shut?

I love you, you idiot,

Can't you see that?

You're the most important person in my life,

And I promise you it'll always be that way,

I promise you that I'll be strong for you,

I wish you would notice this,

I wish your eyes were open enough to see everything,

Even during your battle with Naruto,

Even though he opened your eyes a little to how wrong you were,

To what life was really about,

You still don't see,

That it's hurting me,

Can't you see?

You're really killing me,

I mean,

Not being able to Love the Love of your Life is the Worst kind of Torture.


	6. From Neji Back To TenTen

**From Neji Back To TenTen**

You don't understand,

You don't know what destiny means,

What pride is,

Or what I believe in,

Naruto changed me,

It's true,

But I'm destined to be alone,

To fight for myself,

And never love,

You don't understand,

And you never will,

You have friends,

You have a life,

I have training,

And I have power,

I have don't have anyone,

And I don't need anyone,

But I understand,

What it feels like,

To Never have the Love of your Life.


	7. From Naruto To Sakura

**From Naruto To Sakura:**

I've always had a crush on you,

I've always tried to protect you,

We've been a team for a long time,

We've all changed,  
So have feelings toward each other,

I love you as a sister and a dear friend,

Hinata told me she loves me,

Can you believe that?

I never thought she would,

But after not seeing everyone for so long,

I realized that maybe I should give her a chance,

I don't want to end up like Sasuke,

Cold and mean,

I'll always be your friend,

And I'll always protect you,

I'll always keep my promises,

Because that's my way of the ninja,

Besides,

I know you'll love him forever,

I know you'll never change your mind or heart,

After all,

Denying your Feelings is the Worst Kind of Torture.

**A/N: hey! another poem done! yay! this one and the next are dedicated to ttSerenity! my first review and my first request! yay! and for all of u have read my poems and haven't reviewed u people r just mean! and for all of u who have read the first chapter and then not the rest, ur missing out! well, more soon, sorry it took so long to update bye!**


	8. From Sakura Back To Naruto

**From Sakura Back To Naruto**

You've changed a lot after being away with Jiraiya,

I know you'll make Hinata happy,

And I know you'll love her with every bit of your heart,

You and Sasuke are different,

Although I still love him,

He's not going to come back just because I say that I do,

I can't forget him,

I can barely live without him,

And I'm making a promise to you,

We'll get him back,

Together,

We'll show him that he has people who care for him

And that's a promise I won't break!

Even though I'm lonely because he's not here with me,

I'm glad I have friends like you,

Because all of this has taught me that,

Living without Anyone who Loves you is the Worst kind of Torture.

**A/N: i know i left a little note thing on the last chapter but i just wanted to give credit to ttSerenity because she asked me to write a NarutoxSakura one so yeah. im not sure if this turned out ok, honestly i dont think its my best but i did what i could to make it work with the rest and everything. hope u enjoy, promise ill update sooner! depending on the reviews i get, if i get 5 for this chapter then ill update!**


End file.
